The Warlock's Return
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Velma Dinkley has been having strange nightmares about a certain author during an adventure from way back with her friends, he then comes back to haunt her, but what secrets does he hold for her? Sorry, summaries aren't my strong suit.


Velma Dinkley slept in her bed, trying to get as much sleep as she could. She had been having the strangest and scariest nightmares from a mystery case that happened years ago back in Oakhaven. Velma had met her author idol and school girl crush, Ben Ravencroft.

Velma had been in love with him ever since she read his first book when she was in elementary school and had wanted to meet him. The Mystery Inc. case with the mummies loose in a museum came true as he had came to help them solve the case and Velma could not believe her eyes. Ben was there, and for once, all her friends knew who he was and she felt safe. She even got to ride in his car with him.

He had betrayed her and her friends near the end of the mystery to clear the name of his great-great-great grandmother, Sarah Ravencroft, but both were proved to be evil. Velma had hated him for having warlock powers, using them to recast a spell to bring Sarah back from the dead, and nearly killing her and her friends, and yet, Velma found herself missing him. Why? She had a boyfriend now, Ben was a scoundrel, and yet, she missed him.

Velma decided to get out of her bed and get a drink of water. She rubbed her eyes, slowly pulling on her glasses because she could never see a thing without her glasses. She then looked in the mirror to see her restless, exhausted expression on her face. She then looked down to fill up a cup with some water, then she looked back in the mirror and saw the ghost haunting her dreams, making her eyes go wide behind her glasses, spit against the mirror and turn in horror to see him, nearly trembling at his sight.

"Hello, Velma..." Ben grinned, evilly and seductively as always.

"What!? No, you're dead! You can't be here!" Velma said, nearly whimpering with fear. "This is just a dream! It has to be!"

"I'm afraid it isn't, my dear," Ben crept closer to her, gripping her shoulders, despite being a ghost. "And this isn't one of your silly mysteries with those despicable group you call detectives and that miserable mutt!"

"Let me go, Ben, I'm gonna call the cops!" Velma got away from him, reaching for the phone.

Ben forced his hand over hers, his icy cold hand over her naturally warm skin enough to dot her arms with goosebumps. "And tell them what? A dead man is haunting you? You've been solving too many mysteries with ghosts and goblins, Velma."

"Get away from me, j-just go!" Velma whimpered at his touch.

"Is that really what you want?" Ben asked, taking her hands in a rather loving way instead of a threatening way for a change.

"B-B-Ben..." Velma looked into his hazel eyes.

"Shush..." Ben nearly whispered, shut his eyes and placed his lips on top of hers.

Velma's eyes went wide, but she found herself moaning with pleasure. Her body started to betray her in the same wicked way he did to her. Velma whimpered and moaned as Ben carried her back to bed and he started kissing around her face, down to her neck, chest, and stomach. Velma shuddered at some points and twinged at the lust around her. After the two finished, Velma sheepishly put her cover over her breast and Ben was smoking a cigarette, puffing out the smoke.

"So, are you a ghost or what?" Velma wondered.

"You could say that," Ben cackled, turning to her. "Though, I escaped my ancestor's clutches."

"But Ben, we saw you get swallowed in the book with Sarah, she took you with her, and a burning branch hit the book and caught on fire destroying you both. How could you have escaped?"

"Well, I made a deal with the devil after I passed away. He told me if I had good behavior, he would let me go free and live a nice second life instead of being burned in Hell. If I die again, however, I will go to Hell no matter what I do before I die, if I kill someone or even kiss a baby, I'll be roasted like Sarah in the stake burning of her hundreds of years ago."

"So why come here?"

"Because, I knew you'd go along with me no matter what," Ben smirked at her. "You helped me and grew very loyal to me."

"I helped you a little, Ben..." Velma said softly.

"A little? You followed me around like a lost puppy! 'Oh, I've got to impress the posh author bloke'." Ben teased her.

Velma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can I tell my gang about you?"

"By all means, you can't keep something like Ben Ravencroft a secret," Ben stood up in the bed, dressing himself. "Sure, they'll be spooked, especially that cowardly Shaggy and that dumb dog, Scooby."

"I'll let you stay with me on the condition you don't make fun of my friends!" Velma scolded, adjusting her glasses.

Ben sighed. "Very well, you're allowing me to stay with you though?"

"Where else could you go? The McKnights cleaned out your house and there's nothing left, your fan base is probably dead, and you don't really have a family to go to."

"I suppose you're right, Velma... I guess I could stay here, would anyone else mind though?"

"I live alone here, it'll be alright. My sister and parents are back home. I'm meeting the gang later for lunch, you can come with me."

"Thank you, Velma." Ben glanced back at her, looking more harmless than aggressive than earlier.

"Sure, Ben." Velma smiled slightly.

Ben went to get settled for a few hours before the sun would rise. Velma made herself comfortable and continued to sleep peacefully in her bed. Suddenly, the nightmares of Ben started to fade away and she seemed to have gotten a better night's sleep than before.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a random piece I thought of maybe doing at one point that came back to haunt me in my sleep. I was thinking of my favorite Scooby Doo movie, the Witch's Ghost and thought of how Velma seemed close with Ben, even possibly having a crush on him, don't deny it, we could all see it. I don't know if I'll do more chapters but maybe if you guys want you could leave a review or two. Enjoy the story, I own nothing so far. Read & Review. **


End file.
